Jealousy's heart
by Lucy fullneel
Summary: Lisanna's back fanfic but lucy will come back and make natsu jealous with whom but will he be anle to bring her back


Lisanna was back 2 months ago and the blonde maiden was being neglected by Natsu her own bestfriend aka crush.

Currently she was just sitting alone on her usual barstool just drinking beer getting drunk.

She was blacked out after drinking 10 barrels of beer then she fell on the floor with a THUMP and felt she was being picked before being blacked out completely

She felt that she was at her house with someone on the bed with her and it sure wasn't Natsu

She cracked open one eye and saw raven black hair

She was sure it wasn't her furnace friend and was sure it was her second best friend

..Gray

She opened her eyes very wide only to see it was an ice make dummy  
And too see the real Gray making breakfast for both of them with all his clothes on

Good Morning Lucy! Gray said

Good Morning Gray! Lucy said

She went to the kitchen

To see he made her a pancake shaped as a key and his is shaped as ice

Oh Thank you Gray! She said as she kissed him at the cheek.

Then she left to go to the bathroom then eat breakfast with him

She only didn't see the blush coating his cheeks.

~Time skip while eating~

Lucy"gray said

Hmmm"Lucy said

I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to live with me we can split the rent and I can train you ice magic if you want" Gray said

"Of course Gray" Lucy said

Can I move today? Lucy asked

Sure " Gray said

Wait a sec" Lucy said

OPEN THE GATE OF THE MAIDEN!  
VIRGO!

Punishment time princess?

No but can you pack all my things here in this apartment and place them in the spirit world for awhile while I will talk with the landlady and when your done wait for me here

Yes princess

Gray pls stay here with Virgo

M'kay"gray said

Time skip walking to gray's house

Gray how much is the rent? Lucy asked

20,000 per year

Wow! That's so cheap

I know right and it's very big and nice

They stopped and arrived at their destination

Lucy hugged Gray and said Thank you  
And Gray returned the hug

Time skip after placing and arranging Lucy's things in Gray's house

Want to learn ice magic? Gray asked

Sure! Lucy said

After several minutes

Hey I feel colder and I can make ice! Lucy exclaimed

That's normal"Gray said

ICE-MAKE FLOOR! Lucy said

Then Ice started to form from her feet  
To the guild and also in the guild little did she know she just froze Natsu's feet

Natsu's POV  
WHAT THE! I'm frozen here guess I'll just wait for popscicle to arrive so I could punch him

~BACK TO LUCY AND GRAY~  
ICE-MAKE SKATES! Gray yelled  
Then 2 pairs of ice skates were at his hands  
They quickly wore it  
And started at the begginning of the ice floor

Ready... Lucy said slowly

Set... Gray said more slowly

GO! Both yelled as they took off

Lucy was leading because she was making many ice obstacles

Lucy was looking back as she entered and was looking like a blue blur going fast into the guild

Natsu noticed this quickly and stood up and was getting ready to punch the blue blur that he thought was Gray.

When it was close enough Natsu punched her

Then Gray was skating towards Natsu seeing everything and screaming

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gray punched Natsu

HOW COULD YOU?! YOU CAN'T JUST PUNCH LUCY LIKE THAT! SHE'S EVEN YOUR BEST FRIEND!  
AND YOU IGNORED HER FOR 2 MONTHS YOU DIDN'T KNOW SHE BEAT CANA FOR DRINKING BARRELS OF BEER!  
Wait was that Lucy? Natsu asked in a worried tone

He turned his head to see Lucy having blood streaming down her forehead and was being carried by Loke

She slowly moved and whispered something to Loke

After he put her down she was a little wobbly

Gray was quickly running to her

She made a hand gesture to tell him to stop

She just stood there with her head down

After awhile Natsu was still standing there looking worriedly at Lucy

She quickly shot her head up and she screamed

Celestial Stars with Ice-Make Lance!

She put her palms out infront as she screamed her battle cry

Sharp stars and Spikey Ice lances went out of her palms as she recited it and it hit Natsu in many parts of his body.

Everybody was amazed at how she used Ice-Make Magic

Then Gray slapped her back lightly

Nice combo trick, Lucy! I must be a great teacher

Yeah you are! She said as she hugged him

He blushed

NATSU POV  
Where I had been jealous because she should be hugging me not that stripper- wait what am I thinking she's my best friend then Natsu looked at Lucy and Gray. Gray made Lucy an Ice heart with her name engraved while she was trying to also make an Ice heart with Gray's name engraved on it

I was jealous and was going to sing to make her flattered

"Your insecure dont know what for your turning heads when you walk through the door

dont need make up to cover up but in the way that you are is enough

every one else in the room can see it everyone else but you

baby you light up my world like no body else the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelm but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh you don't know your beautiful oh oh but that's what make you beautiful

I don- I sang as he was cut of by the one and only ...


End file.
